starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cantina/Leyendas
Una cantina era un lugar donde criminales y gente espacial, contrabandistas, y otros habitantes de los alrededores iban a beber y jugar Pazaak o Sabacc. Las cantinas se encontraban en casi todos los planetas y con frecuencia con un centro de actividades delictivas, como el contrabando y asuntos ilegales. Se les encuentra normalmente en los planetas afiliados a los contrabandistas, como Azterri, Abregado-rae, Tatooine o Nal Hutta. Ambiente Muchas cantinas proporcionaban entretenimiento en vivo, en forma de músicos y bailarines. El juego era también muy popular en estos lugares. Los principales atractivos, sin embargo, fueron las bebidas que se servían por los Camareros, o Automezcladores, y la oportunidad de reunirse con amigos o socios de negocios (ilegales o no). Las cantinas estaban generalmente mal iluminadas y llenas de gente. Eran centros peligrosos de actividad criminal, y no era raro que algunos clientes fuesen mutilados o asesinados dentro de las paredes de esos edificios, sin siquiera un vacile en el personal o los demás clientes. Aunque la mayoría de las cantinas estaban abiertas a todo el mundo, muchas no permitían androides en su interior. Sin embargo, había cantinas, tales como la Jekk'Jekk Tarr de Nar Shaddaa, que fueron diseñadas solo para los extranjeros, el aire consistía en gases que eran similares a los de sus mundos, y por lo tanto peligrosos para los humanos. Personal Todas las cantinas tenían de empleados por lo menos a un Barman. La Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun tenía dos camareros, Wuher, que trabajaba el turno de día, y Ackmena, que trabajaba por la noche. Un personal de camareros y camareras se empleaba a menudo también, y el barman tenía a veces un ayudante. Aparte de los funcionarios que prestaban servicios, la mayoría de las cantinas contrataban guardias para dirigir los muchos clientes en estado de ebriedad y desorden. Algunas cantinas utilizaban droides como el Robo-camarero MixRMastR en el lugar de un camarero y otros tipos de droides de servicio que limpiaban el lugar y dirigían la barra del bar. Una cantina en Taris, conocida como el Bar Kedorzhano, era ejecutada en su totalidad por Androides. En algunas cantinas, las mujeres Twi'lek esclavas eran sacadas a bailar en los escenarios, mientras que otros utilizaban Hologramas. Los músicos Biths que tocaban Jizz también eran populares. Muchos establecimientos utilizaban bailarines y una banda. Diseño Aunque cada cantina era diferente a las otras, todas solían incluir la mayoría de los mismos elementos. Las mesas y sillas estaban generalmente dispersas por la sala, a veces en forma de stands que se fijaban en las paredes para mayor privacidad. Otro elemento común en todas las cantinas era la barra. A menudo, la barra estaba en forma de 'U', permitiendo que el mayor número de clientes se sentaran a su alrededor. En el centro de la U se colocaba el dispensador de bebidas, donde el camarero servía las bebidas. En la parte posterior de la barra por lo general había una puerta que conducía a una oficina o área de empleados. Dependiendo del entretenimiento que ofrecía, podría haber un escenario o estrado contra una pared para los artistas intérpretes o ejecutantes. A menudo, había un cuarto fuera de la zona del bar principal con mesas adicionales para jugar al Pazaak o Sabacc. En algunas cantinas también corrían carreras de swoops, en cuyo caso siempre había un área de registro y monitores para ver las carreras. Las áreas adicionales en una cantina podían incluir una sala VIP; una sala fuera de la zona del bar principal que era acordonada para un grupo en particular. En la Cantina de Ciudad Alta en el planeta Taris había un espacio para observar y participar en los duelos y partidos, y Zax el Hutt había establecido una oficina de recompensas en la Cantina de Javyar. En Jekk'Jekk Tarr, que servía exclusivamente a los extranjeros que respiraban gases que eran tóxicos para los humanos, había cuatro cámaras diferentes, más un salón VIP. Cada sala se llenaba de un tipo diferente de gas, y estaba separado de las demás por una pequeña cámara de descontaminación. A pesar de la presencia de un camarero, el Tarr Jekk'Jekk era principalmente un "autoservicio", con dispensadores de productos químicos ubicados en lugares convenientes de la sala. Cantinas conocidas * Cantina de Anchorhead * Cantina de Azure Dianoga * Bar Jaraniz * Bar de Baruk * Bet's Off * Big Boom * Taberna del Polvo Negro * Agujero Negro * Blue Moon * The Bonny Bounty * Brogar's * The Burning Deck * Byss Bistro * Card's Tapcaf * Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun * Chu'n'Chuck * Cantina Cluster * The Crash * Cantina Dearic * Deep Spacer * The Desperate Pilot * Posada Dewback * Dona Laza * DownTime * The Drunk Side * The Drunken Bantha * El Thranta Borracho * El Eclipse (bar) * Cantina de Entretenimiento Módulo 081 * Event Horizon * Falling rodiano * Fel Swoop * Cantina de Frundle * The Pits * Taberna de los Gemelos Dorados * Taberna Green Glowstone * Agua Celestial * Cantina Hard Heart * Homestar * Cola de Hutt * Iziz Cantina * Cantina de Javyar * Jekk'Jekk Tarr * Cantina de Ciudad Junction * Jungle Lust * Bar Kedorzhano * Cantina Krayt * Bantha Risueño * Cantina Lazy Bergruutfa * Hojas verdes * LoBue Cantina * Salón Central de Locru * El Laberinto de Lorana * Cantina de Maggot * Maggy la Gorgona * Maizie's * Merl's * Methane Fix Cantina * Mishra * Cantina de Moko * Lugar de Morbo * Mynock Hole * Orange Lady * Taberna de Njinska * The Pitt Plastoid * Power Dive * Cabaña de Qibbu * Cantina de Rav * Ravaging Wardog Cantina * Salón Luna Roja * Rancor Rojo * Riebold's Foam and Sizzle * Cantina de Rik * El Descanso de Rimmer * Seko Cantina * Silver Cloud * El Pozo de la Escoria * Los Jets Fumadores * El Descanso del Contrabandista * Snapping Septoid * Cantina Corazón Suave * Spacer's Berth * Taberna Esplendor * Cantina de la Estación Telkur * The Thorny Toe * ThrusterBurn * The Tipsy Mynock * La Tranquilidad * Twirling Twi'lek * The Underground * Cantina de Ciudad Alta * La Viska Violeta * The Warren * El Abrevadero * The Weary Traveler * Whistler's Whirlpool Tapcafe * Bar de Zerria * Zio Snaffkin Entre bastidores * Muchas cantinas fueron visitadas en KotOR y parecen haberse basado en el diseño de la Cantina Espaciopuerto de Chalmun, como se ve en [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]]. Esto sugiere que la disposición era común en toda la galaxia, incluso 4000 años antes. *''Cantina'' significa "bar" en español y en toda la saga de la Guerra de las Galaxias es el término usado antes que "bar", "taberna", "club", u otros nombres más comunes.Ryan Kaufman, Kyle and Mara: Making Mysteries of the Sith: "No puse ni TRES cantinas en la misión (y fue así como descubrí que no hay 'bares' en Star Wars... solo cantinas)." Apariciones *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: La vida y leyenda de Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga *Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II *Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, parte 1'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick *The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela juvenil *''Historias de la Cantina de Mos Eisley'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * Star Wars Galaxies'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''La tregua en Bakura'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4'' * * * * * }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Tipos de construcción Categoría:Cantinas